Odyssey
The Odyssey ''is the personal RIG for Carter Dennel and his crew acting as their primary base of operations, the main source of income, and the most powerful weapon that can be wielded against their enemies. Constructed from the remains of a vast interstellar craft by the Gnarchos, it is ramshackle and rustic in appearance and was left almost derelict by the desert-dwelling scientists due to its obsolete design. However, the ''Odyssey ''is a prized vessel, due to its sheer adaptability and robustness and thus serves as the perfect home for Carter and his rambunctious band of misfits. At the beginning of the game, the ''Odyssey ''is a barely functioning, rusted and rundown bucket of bolts, barely able to stand its ground against even a gang of Trawlers. However, as the game progresses, Carter has the ability to outfit the Odyssey with a vast amount of upgrades and additions, thus transforming it into a ship that perfectly suits any player's style. Therefore, the ''Odyssey ''has the potential to be a high-tech pleasure palace, an efficient and profitable mobile factory, a warship jam-packed with enough weapons to level entire armies, or all three. Ultimately, the ''Odyssey ''can be whatever the player wishes to make of it. History The ''Odyssey ''was constructed by the Gnarchos, a loose collection of desert-dwelling scientists who oppose the dogmatic views of the City of Dis and its prophet, Mr Schratz. The RIG was designed quickly and built over a period of a few weeks, due to necessity. The Gnarchos needed RIGs to defend their borders from the frequent incursions off bandits and fanatics, therefore the ''Odyssey ''was just one of many ships constructed to serve a brief purpose. The Gnarchos designed the RIG in a similar manner to many other low-level RIG designs. The main chassis was constructed from the desolate remains of a long crashed starship, its systems repurposed to prepare it for a life on the sands. It's engines and non-essential were ripped out, replaced with portable factories and crew quarters. Many of the hull breaches and weak spots were replaced with haphazard plates of sheet metal, barely held together by the mess of rivets and welding. Traction treads, vast enough to crash an entire house, were strapped to the belly of this once pristine ship. The end result seemed like an ancient and crippled war horse, its legs replaced with cruel and painful tracks and it's skin grafted together with a patchwork of the first bits of flesh found in the pile. A crippled horse covered in a tonne of guns. After the Dis-Gnarcho War, the scientists were forced back into the dens in the Great Scrap Yard. The claustrophobic labyrinth proved to be a hostile environment for RIGs. Their sheer size made them inefficient when it came to traversal. As a result, the vast majority of the Gnarcho fleet was decommissioned, replaced by collections of smaller fleets of skimmers and trawlers, and more advanced RIG designs. Thus, the ''Odyssey ''was gutted, its weapon systems sold for scrap, its thick armour sliced up and distributed to the newer models. For years, the old war RIG laid bare and blasted, its deeds long since forgotten, its residents the vermin and pests that loved the cool interior, far away from predators. However, its service was not over. Under the command of Bleeze Block, a dense but crafty scavenger, the ''Odyssey ''was repaired and retrofitted to become a lumbering savage RIG, good to serve for a couple of years before it would succumb to time and dust. Little more than a paper tiger, the old and rusted RIG appeared as a dangerous battle ready vessel from the outside, but on the inside, it was a barely functioning bucket of bolts. The 'guns' that laced the sides of the ship were simply bits of scrap metal stitched together in the image of a cannon and its warpaint was little more than a colourful shell, akin to poisonous frogs or caterpillars desperate to ward off any possible predator. The flimsy ruse, however, proved to be successful. The men of Breeze Block were able to get by picking dry the corpses of the lost starships in the lands surrounding the Great Scrap Yard, enough to keep them satisfied anyway. As the ''Odyssey ''aged, Breeze Block soon considered retiring her, not before claiming one final score. In the frontier town of Our Lady's Rest, close to the borders of the Promised Land, the ''Odyssey ''would be used to scare the locals into doing the scumbag scavengers bidding. This would continue until, as the 120th year of Our Lord passed by, a stranger would arrive from the deep desert, searching for his lost sister. Rogue Planet Storyline TBC Structure As a RIG, the ''Odyssey ''is a moving base, designed to endure the harsh landscapes of the deep desert. Within the RIG classification structure, the ''Odyssey ''sits comfortably in the Large classification, although it is relatively fast for its size. As a Large, the ''Odyssey ''enjoys a relative amount of speed, strength and space, and serves as the perfect choice for any amateur prospector or pirate, provided one could repair the decades of wear and tear the poor beast has endured. The ''Odyssey ''is a typical vessel for its type, although the player (as Carter) can customise the RIG as they see fit. In its base design, the ''Odyssey ''is cuboid in shape, its structure having been hewn from an ancient starship once buried in the hot and coarse sands. The aft section of the ship that once sailed amongst the stars has long since vanished, the massive space fairing engines sold to one of the Rocket Men, who so long things that breathe fire. Instead, the aft of another ship has been crudely grafted onto the end of the ship. The result is an unsightly but efficient design, one that makes the most of the two ships beneficial properties. Many watchtowers and chimney's jut out of the man chassis, each essential to the overall ship and its design. In total, the Odyssey appears as if it were a roaming town, as wild and crazy as the great cities of Dis and Lux. The RIG is divided into multiple sections, each suited to a specific function. At the bow sits the bridge, the nerve centre for the player's actions when managing the ship. Here, the player or their designated Officer of the Watch commands the ship, controlling the helm. In this room, the pilot crew manage the ship's many systems and oversee the overall readiness of the RIG. Continuing on from the Bridge are the crew cabins. The cabins are home to the majority of the ship's crew. The cabins themselves are divided into several distinct sections, including the staterooms reserved for Carter and his lieutenants, the officer's mess and the sea cabins reserved for the Bridge's essential crew. Next in this section comes the sergeant's mess, where Carter's appointed sergeants live. These bunks are often shared by two crew members, each of which has its own appointed shower room. Next comes the berthing area, a large region of the RIG designed for the regular crew members Carter and his staff hire. Here the crew members sleep in bunks which are stacked close together. In the centre of these floors and wards sits the gally, the main recreational area for all crew members. In this section, its the 'offices' of the cook, the quartermaster and the various support crew employed to service their comrades. Shines and alters often litter this area, often dependant on the religious opinions of the crew members After the crew cabins is the armoury. Here, the weapons and ammo gathered by the crew of the ''Odyssey sit. Housed deep within the bowels of the ship, the volatile armaments are safe from stray gunfire. The same cannot be said for other RIGs. Close to this section is the factory. The largest open space in the RIG, the factory is designed to salvage the masses of scrap metal and technology that litters the planet of Gehenna